dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Meadow (Red) Morgan
Meadow (Red) Morgan is a leading character of the Descendants storyline and is written by ThisIsRiderHana "There is only ONE thing I hate rather than waking up at the wrong time in the morning with your hair scrambled all over the place... And that is getting extremely low wifi." ~ Red's Introduction. Physical Appearance Before the Hidden World Red really doesnt care what she wears, just as long as she has her heavy rain jacket. She never goes out without it (except that one time where she snuck out of bed with Nik to retrieve their weapons), and she also never takes her choker off. Her choker marks her family bloodline and proves she us a descendant of the Deranged. But on more casual occasions, she wears her jacket, a green fit shirt, a dark (maroon-ish) plain skirt and some leggings. She wears normal boots on her feet, sometimes brown, sometimes black, and wears a worn out leather belt wrapped around her waist, with a fee pens and liners randomly inside her pockets... just in case. look. Personality She is that of "sweet...but psycho". Her personality is the most distinguishing feature about Red. She is a lot like her ancestors (Dagur and Mala). She is fearless, and brave, but that is also her weakness. Her addiction for danger and her rush of adrenaline can get her badly hurt, but you cant doubt her pros in the battlefield. She is swift, fast and confident with her moves, and this confidence can get her to victory. She sees danger as addicting and somewhat fun, so she can treat a blood-shed war like a normal game of chess. And add her normally sarcastic personality, she is one to see in the battlefield. Although, she is often mistreated as someone dangerous and un-friendly, even though deep down, she's not. She has a hard time making friends, but if you do somehow befriend her, she won't hesitate to drag you along adventures you never thought possible. She is wild and carefree, yet composed and calm (in certain situations). A good combination for a woman... yet also a perfect recipe for disaster. One of her major flaws is her mindset. She cant distinguish fun from actual danger. She is much like Dagur, in many ways, but mature and smart like Mala. She can fight off anyone, just get her hyped enough... or make her angry. She is sometimes too selfless and this amount of bravery can get both her and her friends in trouble. No one really knows but deep down, she is shy and quite motherly, yet this side of her is hard to persist. She is full of love and compassion, especially to people she cares about. She's a gorgeous disaster, a beautiful wreck, someone who seeks danger to find fun, friendship and love. She also has a hidden talent for art and poetry, and even at most times, she would make poems out of everything. From hurting an invader in defending dragons to punching Newt in the face for stealing her friend chicken, she sees art and poetry in everything and anything she does, though this aspect of her is rarely seen but once unraveled, you'll see a whole new side of her you'd never expect. happening. Abilities and Skills Weaknesses Relationships Trivia! * Red has only ever fallen in love thrice in her life! First love with a mysterious young boy that is somehow hidden in her memories, Bailey, and Arkin. * Its not mentioned much but she is in fact lactose in tolenrance. * She. Hates. Carrots. Category:Descendants Category:Descendants Characters Category:Characters